


Immortal Knights

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [57]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Chaos, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Crack, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Immortality, Protective Knights (Merlin), Queen Gwen (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: A spell that allows Merlin to pass on his immortality ends in chaos
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 22
Kudos: 430





	Immortal Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Rowrowrowurboat

It started because Merlin was fearful that one of the Knights would die. He had a gift that could stop, his immortality meant that he would live long after the rest of them. With his title of Court Sorcerer, Merlin was free to practice Magic and expand his knowledge. People came from all over Albion, and further, to teach him the most complicated spells that he had ever heard of. Once they had been practiced, Merlin began to create his own spells, most of which focused around his immortality.

He might have neglected to mention that part to Arthur, who had been shocked enough to find out that he had Magic, without adding more clauses to it. In fact, the extent of those who knew were Gaius, the Lady of the Lake, and the Knights of the Round Table. Even Gwen didn’t know yet, he was still trying to work out how best to tell her that he couldn’t die.

The Knights found out because Merlin survived a sword straight through his body, finding him coughing up blood as his Magic tried to heal the wounds. Immediately, they had vowed not to tell the King, even Sir Leon promised to keep his secret. It was appreciated, plus, it gave Merlin time to practice his new spell.

He could pass his immortality across to somebody else. The spell started off as a very complicated thing, full of words that his tongue twisted around and bright lights that blinded his friends. Gwaine, naturally, was the first to volunteer for the spell. Merlin performed it in his Chambers that night, with the other Knights curiously watching as Gwaine was engulfed in a golden light.

‘How do we test it?’ Sir Leon asked, and Merlin cautiously moved to Gwaine’s side. The Knight had pointed out that he felt no different, other than a slight warmth in his chest, and so Merlin had taken a dagger from his belt and hesitantly pressed it to his skin.

The wound bled like normal, but it began to stitch together as it healed quicker, Gwaine watching in awe.

‘Incredible.’ Leon praised.

‘Brilliant!’ Elyan remarked.

‘Impossible.’ Percival breathed, admiring the healed cut and grinning at Merlin.

‘Talented as always, Merlin.’ Lancelot’s words came next, and Merlin preened under the compliments.

‘Never doubted you, mate.’ Gwaine finished, and the spell was perfect.

**

The transitions became smoother. Merlin could change the immortality between them, the spell become quicker and less obvious, a mere flash of gold in their eyes like they were a sorcerer themselves, before it took effect. Other than the fact they couldn’t die, it changed nothing to them as a person.

They took Merlin out regularly to train with this new power, leaving Arthur to comfort his pregnant wife, which gave them the chance to keep it a secret. Plus, it meant that Merlin didn’t have to worry about Arthur being the one to need the immortality.

Sir Leon was the first to die, an arrow straight into his neck one night when they made camp. Merlin shouted the spell just before the life could fade from him, eyes flashing gold as it took over his body. The Warlock rushed to his side, removing the arrow and allowing the Knights to attack the would-be bandits.

To say they were terrified, when Sir Leon rose once again and went at them with a look of vengeance, would be an understatement.

Word quickly spread about the Immortal Knights, that possessed Magic far stronger than anything they could imagine. Merlin aided the rumours, encouraged people to spread them, knowing it would make them less likely to mess with the red-caped men.

Gwaine always died of the most ridiculous things, like he was trying to test Merlin’s spell. Alcohol-induced bar-fights, falling from the ramparts on one memorable occasion, and drowning in a barrel of mead. With his clumsiness, Merlin threatened to revoke his privileges to the spell, and Gwaine quickly stopped getting into those situations.

It proved to be useful, when it came to attacks. Merlin would fight by their side, in the middle of the Knights of the Round Table, directing the spell with nothing more than his mind as he used his words for other spells, more complex ones, that required his mind to be focused.

Whispers in Camelot picked up, that the Court Sorcerer had the ability to gift the Knights an un-ending life, so it shouldn’t have been surprising when the six of them were summoned to the throne room.

The King and Queen were both seated on their thrones, Guinevere looking stunning in a gown of purple, a hand to her swollen stomach. Merlin offered her a bright smile, bowing low to his Queen, before smirking at Arthur.

‘You asked to see us, Sire?’ Leon inquired, by Merlin’s side.

‘I’ve received reports of a rather strange manner. Apparently, some of our Knights recover from fatal injuries.’ It was light-hearted, even if Arthur’s gaze slid across to Merlin. It was that look, the one that was implying Merlin better start speaking the truth, otherwise he’d get hit with a spoon again.

‘How odd.’ Sir Leon stated, looking around the group.

‘Have you heard anything about this?’ Elyan joined in, while they tried to hide their chuckles. When all the Knights eventually looked to Merlin, the Court Sorcerer looked up to his King with the brightest smile.

‘If such a thing were true, Arthur, don’t you think it would be a good thing?’ His teasing earned him a leather globe, thrown right at his face. Gwaine cackled, Merlin picking it up and lobbing it back just as hard.

‘Boys, play nicely.’ Gwen chided, but she was struggling to hide her amusement.

‘If I hear any more rumours about golden-eyed Immortal Knights…’ Arthur began, looking between the six of them like they were children that needed schooling. Merlin was about to think of something witty to say, but as it turned out, Sir Leon beat him to it.

‘You’ll kill us, Sire?’

The six of them had to run from the throne room, leaving a very angry Arthur and a laughing Queen behind.


End file.
